battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20150621160655/@comment-24142455-20150713043439
The two armored vehicles rolled out heading into the old town. As they went along the roadways, Shamblers slowly walked towards the vehicles, only to be cut down by the gunfire from the 20mm turrets on the Leopard. One manages to leap up to the top of the hatch, but is unable to get through the locked and armored lock, and is soon hit by the turret. As they continued down the road, other tanks raced through the city, either on fire, or firing at the dozens of shamblers along the street. Prendrgast: How much further to the dig site capt? Blazkowicz: According to the tank's GPS, two Kilometers.... straight. This damn city is a maze. Fergus: Blazko! Tank to our side! Its aiming at us! Blazkowciz: Do they know we're in here? -In German- Tank Commander: Why aren't they responding? Tank Gunner: They may be one of those walkers! Tank Commander: How can you be sure? Tank Gunner: I can't be sure! Tank Commander: Dammit don't shoot! Tank Gunner: The tanks turning to face us! The two tanks then face each other, preparing to fire. -In English- Fergus: I'm gonna fire if you don't say anything Blazko! Blazkowicz: Screw it! Fire! The tank's 140mm cannon opens up, the shell slamming into the front of the tank, and smoke begins to billow out the engine area. Fergus: Direct hit! Wyatt reload! Wyatt: These shells are huge! Who decided to have a gun this big? Fergus: The Germans! Now reload before you kill us! The tank then took a hit, fragments slam nearby Prendergast, and a cry in pain is heard. Prendergast: My arm! They got my arm! Blazkowicz: Hand in there kid! Can you still drive? Prendergast: Yeah! But the tank's armors been pierced here. Fergus: Firing! The tank fires a second round, hitting the other Leopard, and suddenly a massive explosion occurs, they had hit the ammunition storage, and then saw the crew climbing out of the tank and running off(Tanks have protected ammunition racks). Fergus: Target down, we should keep moving. Soon the tanks rolled up to the ruins of an old church, and a large amount of rubble blocked the path. Blazkowicz: Tank to IFV, the road seems to be blocked by rubble. We're going to need to need to head out on foot, through the Church. Boekhounder, use that IFV's cannons to clear a path from that horde of shamblers, my turret is out of ammo, and I can't find any HE shells in my tank. Alright, lets move! The group quickly climbs out of the tank, pulling out their weapons and getting ready to engage. Fergus: Blazko, what the hell happened to your hand? You need a bandage? Blazkowicz: Once we get to the dig site The pain I've been bearing since being at the Tavern, still hoping nothing is broken Fergus: You sure? That looks like a nasty wound. Blazkowicz: Just move! The group quickly opened the gate to the entrace, the church itself looked more like a empty area of rubble, with a few remains of some walls, but hordes of shamblers were inside, heading to the group. Fergus: Boekhounder, take aim at those damn zombies!